What's Better Than Blackthorne Boys?
by theatrefreak72
Summary: Cammie's escaped the clutches of the COC yet again. Gallagher is doing another exchange with Blackthorne, this time it's at Blackthorne. Cammie thinks this will be the best year yet, until a familiar face shows up. Story's better than summary!
1. She's Back

C POV

_Come find me Zach_, _please_, was the last thing I thought before blacking out.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was someone's warm arms wrapped around my waist. I tensed, but immediately relaxed when I realized those arms belonged to Zach.

He looked good, no scratch that, he looked _hot. _His face was calm and relaxed, his hair was slightly ruffled, but there were trails down his cheeks that made it look like he'd been crying. _No_, I thought, _Zach Goode does not cry_.

When my hand touched his cheek, his eyes snapped open. I looked into his emerald eyes and felt utterly and completely safe. His face broke out into a real smile as he leaned down and whispered, "I'm gonna kiss you now Gallagher Girl." And he followed through.

When he kissed me, I swear I heard fireworks. It started off as a soft promise, but then he kissed me more fiercely and hungrily. He licked my lip to ask for entrance, which I greedily granted. We explored each others mouths for a while.

After 20 minutes and 43 seconds the door opened and we reluctantly broke apart. Zach looked like I had just ran over his puppy, which caused me to giggle.

Then the person at the door cleared their throat, so I turned to see who it was. MR. SOLOMAN? I quickly untangled myself from Zach to go give my CovOps teacher/godfather a hug. "I'm so happy your finally awake!", Mr. Soloman said.

Then it hit me, "How long was I asleep exactly?" I asked in a _you-better-tell-me-now-or-else_ voice. Zach came up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "3 weeks, 4 days, and 28 minutes," he replied nonchalantly, but there was some emotion hidden deep inside his voice.

"I'm so sorry," I replied in a shaky voice. "Don't be," Zach said as he pressed a kiss onto my temple. "You're awake now and most importantly, you're safe, right here."

"Where am I? I know this isn't Gallagher." I said. "Very good, Cammie. You're right, this isn't Gallagher. You're at Blackthorne." Mr. Soloman replied.

"I'm at Blackthorne? Does that mean Bex, Liz, and Macey aren't here?" I asked incredeously. "Oh, they're here," Mr. Soloman replied with a chuckle. "In fact, they should be here in 3...2...1..."

He was cut off by a very pissed off Bex bursting through the door followed by Macey and Liz. Bex was screaming, "CAMERON ANN MORGAN! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE AND WHY DID I JUST BARELY FIND OUT ABOUT IT?" Then they were all running full speed at me, they enveloped me in the biggest bear hug I'd ever gotten. "Can't...breathe.." I choked out. They immediately let me go so I could go help Zach off the floor (not that he needed help, he was just looking kinda hurt).

Over by the door my Blackthorne brothers were anxiously waiting their turn. I just smiled at them and they all sauntered over to me to envelope me into a hug, this time, I could breathe.

After a everyone had told me a million times how happy they were that I was awake and wasn't dead, we all sat down (I was in Zach's lap with his arms around my waist pressing me tightly into his chiseled chest, Bex was on Grant's lap, Jonas had his arms around Liz's shoulders, and Nick had his arm around Macey's waist **A/N Soloman slipped out after everyone came in**).

"Cammie, would you like to tell us exactly what happened after you left Gallagher?" She demanded with the famous Baxter interrogation look.

I sighed as I settled down even further into Zach's chest. "Okay..." As I started to replay my worst nightmare, except I was awake when I went through it.


	2. What Happened

**Chapter 2**

C POV

As soon as I left Gallagher, I changed my name, hair color, eye color, and made a bunch of fake documents. Then I bought a plane ticket to China–-"

"Wait, why China?" Jonas interrupted.

"Biggest country in the world, easier to blend in, duh." I replied. "Anyways, when I got to China I immediately got to work on digging up information about the COC. Pretty soon, I felt like someone was always watching me, so I changed myself again and bought a plane ticket to Russia–-another big country–-and stayed in Russia for a while, until I felt it wasn't safe anymore. I went to Italy next–-after changing my cover, of course–-and learned about a safe house that my dad and Soloman had. I decided to visit it, that was where the COC caught up to me. There were too many of them to fight off.

After they captured me and took me to their base, Zach's mom–-"Zach's arm tighten at mention of his mother"–-was my personal torturer. They gave me barely enough food and water to survive. I was interrogated daily, and when I wouldn't answer questions, I was beaten senseless. I finally managed to escape, so I went to Canada. Not too long after that, they captured me again. I still had the same torturer, but that time instead of getting beaten I would get shocked. They were still feeding me, but I doubt they were feeding me actual food. I was kept for a while, I don't know how long. Then when you guys were rescuing me, I was shocked at the highest level there was, and shot, and I guess I slipped into a coma." By the end tears were free-flowing down my face. Zach was trailing kisses up my neck, over my cheek, to my temple and back down again while running his fingers through my hair. "I-I'm just so s-sorry. I-I won't e-ever do that again." I said.

Zach stopped kissing my neck and turned me around and enveloped me into a hug. I cried into his chest as he said," It doesn't matter, the only thing that's important is that we got you back and you're not hurt. Don't worry, we won't ever let them get you again,_ I_ won't ever let them get you. I love you, Gallagher Girl."

I lifted my head and said, "I love you too, Blackthorne Boy."

Then he kissed me deeper than he ever had before. After about 17 minutes of pure bliss, Grant cleared his throat and said, "Um, guys. I know that this is a special time, but could you please stop making out? OWWW! BEX! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?" We pulled away smiling.

Then Macey spoke up, "Hey Cams, the nurse said you can leave, so lets go!" Yep that was Macey, not a polite bone in her body, but I love her anyway.

The boys walked us to our rooms and each couple shared a good-night kiss, except for me and Zach, we shared a good-night make-out session. After 6 minutes we broke apart and said good-night.

Z POV

Could today get any better? My Gallagher Girl was back, I'd finally told her I loved her, she loved me, and I'd gotten 3 make-out sessions today!

On they way back to my room I was stopped by some kid, I think his name was Carson?

"Hey Goode, who was that you were walking with?" He questioned.

"A girl, duh." I replied with a smirk.

"I know that, but who?" He tried again.

"My amazing girlfriend." I replied walking away.


	3. Getting Ready

**Hey Guys! I just figured out how to do Author's Notes (sad, right?) Thanks to all the people who reviewed, To clear it up, Zach and Cammie are dating, Bex and Grant are too, so are Liz and Jonas, and Nick and Macey too.**

Chapter 3

C POV

~Next Day~

I woke up to Macey yelling "CAMERON MORGAN! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME, I WILL GO GET BEX!"

My eyes snapped open instantly, I jumped up yelling, "I'm up! No need to get Bex!" Macey just laughed and pushed me to the shower. After my 6 minutes, 53 seconds shower I walked out only to have my uniform being thrown at me while I was being pushed back into the bathroom.

When I was done changing I open the door to find a disturbingly calm Macey waving some eyeliner at me while saying, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Being a spy, I chose the hard way. I dove towards the door with Macey hot on my heels. At the door I darted through it only to run into a brick wall, wait, the brick wall was laughing and wrapping its arms around my waist. Okay, guess I didn't run into a brick wall, only Zach.

Macey yanked us apart with both of us pouting, "Don't worry, if she doesn't resist, she'll be back in your arms in no time." She said to Zach. He looked at me with a hopeful expression that said, _please, don't resist_. I guess Macey got impatient because next thing I know I was being dragged back into our room.

I didn't resist when then they came at me with all sorts of make up and curling irons (even though my instincts were screaming at me to run). After they were done, I h ave to say, we look good. We were all in our uniform with some eyeliner, mascara, and light lip gloss, but my hair was wavy, Bex's hair was in tight curls, Liz's was in perfect ringlets, and Macey had hers in a simple ponytail (WTF? A PONYTAIL! REALLY?).

We walked to the great hall together and when the boys saw us, all their jaws dropped simultaneously. I went up to Zach and closed his mouth with one finger while saying, "Ya know, it's not polite to stare."

He replied saying, "If you saw what I'm seeing, you would disagree. Gallagher Girl, you look, beautiful."

"Why, thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I said as he took my hand and led us away from our friends. "Umm, Zach? You do know the Great Hall is the way right?" I asked while pointing in the opposite direction.

"They won't miss us." He whispered while leaning in to kiss me. As soon as he crashed his lips to mine, he licked my lip, asking for entrance. Of course, I granted it. Just as the kiss was heating up, we were interrupted by someone saying my name.

I turned to yell at the person for interrupting us, but gasped as I saw who it was. "Ca-Carson?" I asked while hyperventilating.

**Sorry for** **the cliffy. I'll update in a couple of days, I'll try for tomorrow, but I actually do have a life (shocker, huh?)**. **R&R (read and review) please, I would love to hear your feedback.**


	4. MY Gallagher Girl

**Sorry for the delay, just wanted to let you guys know to never, ever, EVER take Honors/A.P. classes! The homework load is ridiculous! Especially if you take all 4 classes! Be patient my young grasshoppers, you'll find out who Carson is in this chapter. I keep forgetting the disclaimer, so here it is: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT CARSON (ALLY CARTER DOES)! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND CARSON! (Isn't that so sad?)**

Chapter 4

C POV

_What was HE doing HERE? I never wanted to see that STUPID, SELFISH, LYING, CHEATING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING B****** _**(A/N: Sorry, I don't swear, but be creative, I think you'll get what swear word that is)** _EVER AGAIN! That arrogant jerk ripped my heart out, stomped on it, shattered it in a million pieces, and then slept with my supposed "best friend"!_ _I hope Zach beats the freaking crap out of him!_ I thought/screamed in my head, while my breathing became shallow and my eyes filled to the brim with tears. Zach must have noticed (who am I kidding? He's a spy, of course he noticed!) Because he held me tighter against his chest while murmuring soothing words to me.

"Cams?", Carson said, "It's me, Carson. Do you remember me?" _Of course I remember you! Who would ever forget what you did to me? _

"Y-yeah, I-I remember you. W-What are you d-doing here?" I asked, stutteringly.

"You guys know each other?" Zach asked incredeously. I shot him an _I'll-tell-you-later look_. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I go to school here." Carson said, as if that's what I wanted to know. Sometimes he was just so blind.

"Gallagher Girl, we should be heading to breakfast, everyone's probably wondering where we are." Zach said, interrupting_. Have I mentioned how much I love Zach? _

"You're probably right. I guess I'll see you around Carson?" I said.

"Yeah, It was really good seeing you again Cams. Really good." He said as we were walking away.

"Are you okay, Gallagher Girl? And do you want to tell me what Carson did to you to get you so worked up? And how you two know each other?" He asked in a gentle, yet demanding tone.

"Fine, but you asked for it." So I told him everything. How Carson and I were neighbors and best friends for practically my entire life. How Carson was my first boyfriend, first kiss, and how badly I fell for him. Then how he became a player, while I was dating him. And finally how he slept with my best friend Alexis hours after he had just murdered my heart.

By the end I was in Zach's arms while his hands rubbed random shapes on my back. "I promise I will NEVER, EVER do that to you. I would rather die, than think about hurting you. It kills me to see you in so much pain, and it would just completely and utterly destroy me to know that I had caused it." Zach said solemnly, Cammie, I PROMISE YOU."

"I love you Zach. How did I get so lucky?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"I love you too. And from my point of view, I'm the lucky one. If anything, I don't deserve you." He said with a voice so full of love, the only thing I could do was crash his lips to mine.

After our make-out session, we decided that it was really time to go to breakfast.

~TIME SKIP~

After dinner, I was staring out one of the windows, when I felt someone sneaking up on me. I thought it was Zach and I figured I'd let him have his fun. Two hands hesitantly came on my waist. _Wait, when does Zach ever hesitate? _I turned around and found...Carson?

"Carson? What are you doing?" I asked/yelled.

"Shh...I'm making things like they used to be." He whispered. "Cammie, I love you. I still love you. I was an idiot for letting you go and treating you like that. Will you take me back?"

Then two hands appeared on either side of my neck, trapping me. Then his lip were on mine. His kisses were nothing like they used to be.Compared to Zach's kisses, it was like I was kissing a fish.

I pushed him away and slapped him, hard. "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "Sorry Cams, but I'm not taking no for an answer." With that he forcefully grabbed my shirt, tearing it.He placed one hand on my neck and the other on the small of my back, I tried to fight, but he was pushing my pressure point. I sent Zach a text message that I hope read, _Come save me! I'm by the secret passageway. –Cammie. _Then he slammed me to the ground, my vision went furry, but I was pretty sure he was kissing me all over.

Z POV

My phone, went off. It was a text from Cammie, it read, Cihe save me! L'm by gey secret passageway –Cammmmmmoe_. _I flew out of there like there was no tomorrow. I heard some one screaming and the sound of someone's head hitting the floor.That made me speed up even more.

When I got there Carson was planting kisses on MY Gallagher Girl's beautiful body while she lay dazed on the floor. I picked Carson up and threw him across the floor and kicked him where no man should ever be kicked. Then I went to Cammie. She flinched at my touch but then jumped into my arms when she realized it was me.

She clutched at me and sobbed into my chest. I just held her and murmured soothing words to her while reassuringly kissing her neck. _Carson was going to get it. No one gets away with hurting MY Gallagher Girl! He was probably not going to live once me and the rest of the group are done with him._

**Ooohhh...extra long chapter! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	5. Home?

**Hey! Sorry for the delay! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! It made my day!** **To answer a question: There is a story behind my name. If you want to know the story, PM me because I'm too lazy to type it all out now, and I don't want to have a long A/N.**

Z POV

I picked Cammie up gingerly. Every time she cried out or flinched, it made my heart clench. She clutched onto me while crying into my chest. I raced to the nurses office.

When I got to the nurses, she had me lay Cammie down, but I still grasped onto her hand. Then I called Grant, Nick, and Jonas to go "take care" of Carson **(A/N: they won't kill him, just beat the crap out of him**), I knew that they wouldn't show him any mercy, why should they? Cammie was like a sister to them.

Cammie wasn't hurt too bad, just a cracked rib, sprained wrist, and a black eye. Carson, however wasn't so lucky. Some 7th grader found him in the hallway with a fractured arm, shattered growth plate (the one in the leg, if it is in the leg?), 3 broken ribs, and a seriously messed up nose, sadly, he lived.

The nurse must have guessed what happened because when Carson was brought in, he was put in a separate room. I gently circled my arms around Cammie's waist and soon she fell asleep.

C POV

I had the absolute worst nightmare ever. It got even worse when I realized it really happened. I woke up with tears streaming down my face and Zach trying to soothe me.

"Shhh, Gallagher Girl, it's alright. You're safe, you always will be. Carson will never get you again while I'm around." Then he kissed me softly, making me melt.

"CAMMIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I SWEAR I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BISHOP!" **(A/N Sorry, again! Swearing is not my thing, it's just what my friend says)** Aunt Abby and Mr. Soloman burst through the door yelling at the top of their lungs. I don't know who said that last sentence though, I think they both did. Abby tried to take me out of Zach's arms, but I just swatted her hand again, she must have understood because she pulled her arms back with a sad expression. I flashed her an apologetic look, she just nodded like she understood.

"Cammie I am so sorry for what happened. I can assure you that Carson will not be in any of your classes, ever. I promise you that he will pay for what he did. No one hurts my goddaughter and gets away with it." Mr. Soloman said looking unusually emotional. He and Abby excused themselves.

Not a second passed then the nurse came in telling me I could go. Zach helped me walk back to my room. When we reached my room, my roommates (and their boyfriends) flung the door open and hugged me. They were surprisingly gentle.

~TIME SKIP~

These past few weeks have been amazing! Even though Carson was still here, I practically never saw him. Zach was total caring boyfriend mode, a mode I never expected to see from Zachary Goode.

We were all hanging out in our room when we got a call saying to go to Dr. Steve's office. The whole way there we were all chattering with nervousness about why he wanted us. When I opened the door, I saw...Mom?

"Hey kiddo. Long time no see, don't I get a hug?" She asked holding her arms out to me. I flew into them and was reminded of the last time she said that to me, the day my father went M.I.A.

"Why are you here? What about Gallagher?" I questioned.

"Be patient, we have to wait for a few people." She said laughing. We all sat down. I sat on the couch with Zach, leaning against his chest while he absentmindedly played with my hair.

Someone knocked at the door and Dr. Steve said, "Excellent! Come on in!" Just then Carson came striding through the door. My stomach lurched as Zach's arm wrapped protectively around my waist and he reassuringly kissed my temple.

Carson smiled at me and started heading over to sit next to me when Bex flew out of her seat and landed right next to me before Carson could. She smiled a devilish smile. He had no choice but to sit in Bex's now empty seat, right in between Grant and Nick, and lemme tell you, he looked like he was peeing his pants.

"I assume you are all wondering why you are here", my mom said, we all nodded in unison. "You nine have a mission. You are to go find the 3 undercover CIA agents."

"Excuse me Headmistress Morgan, but where are we going?" Macey asked in a manner that would make Madame Dabney proud.

"College Park, Maryland."

I gasped, "Home?" I asked.

**Hehe! Another cliffy! At least it's not too bad! I could've made it much worse. I don't know if Cammie is from College Park, I'm, a little too lazy to look it up, but I'm pretty sure it's a real place, it not, oh well! R&R please!**


	6. Aww crap, it's Ashleigh

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm pretty sure that College Park, Maryland (it's in the United States) is a real place; I think that's where my friend is from. No I don't live there. Do I really have to do the disclaimer again? I'm kinda lazy, obviously…I guess I'll do it…I don't own the Gallagher Girls series! Only Carson and the plot!**

**C POV**

"Home? Really?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah kiddo," my mom said. "I thought it was time for you to go visit."

"Are you sure? With the circle after me?"

"Yeah, back at home everyone will want to see you and no one will let anyone take you away again. And you will have Soloman, Abby, and 8 spies-in-training, not to mention, you are one yourself. You'll be fine."

Oddly enough, we weren't given covers, since everyone would recognize me and Carson. They gave us a few instructions and told us to meet them on the roof in 4 hours.

~TIME SKIP~

We still had 1 hour and 12 minutes left until we had to meet Soloman and Abby on the roof, so Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were in our room, after finally giving in and letting Macey pack for us when Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas came in. While everyone was chatting about how excited they were, I just sat there feeling depressed. No one noticed, except Zach, that is.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? Do you not want to go on the mission?" Zach asked..

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just that I'm not ready to go home and be faced with pity looks from everybody, because back there, I'm known as the girl whose dad didn't come home. And…" I trailed off.

"And…what?"

"Well, the last time I was home was when me and Carson were dating and we were sort of the town's favorite couple. According to my sources, we still are. So, everyone will expect me to be with Carson."

"Oh, well, we'll just have to prove that you're with me now and not with Carson." He said matter-of-factly. **(A/N, I don't think that's a word, but I'm going to use it anyway)**.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

~TIME SKIP~

When we got to the roof, there wasn't a helicopter waiting for us like we thought. No, there was a flipping PRIVATE JET! Everyone except Macey was dumbstruck.

The private jet was amazing! There were 4 rooms with a TV and a King-sized bed, a couple of couches, and one pull-out bed.

The ride consisted of Grant and Bex fighting (shocker, huh?), Carson trying and failing to get close to me, Zach repeatedly glaring at Carson, and a lot of making-out (not all were me and Zach, mostly it was Nick and Macey).

Finally, we were there, I didn't think Carson would make it through the whole trip, if the ride was just an hour longer, he would've been dead.

When I stepped out, I was flooded with 10 years' worth of memories. _My first kiss, Sunday's at Dad's favorite diner, Carson cheating. _ I looked around and saw Ashleigh, my ex-best friend, ya know, the one that Carson cheated on me with. Aw, crap, she saw me. Shoot, now she's walking over. Right now, I really wish that teleporting had been invented.

"Cammie?" She asked as she was walking over.

"Hey Ashleigh." I replied while plastering a fake smile on my face.

Then Zach came out, and wrapped his arms around my waist, saying, "Gallagher Girl, don't you ever leave me alone in there with a pissed-off Bex ever again."

As if on cue, Grant came running out with Bex chasing. Grant was yelling, "I'm sorry Bex! I didn't mean it! You're much hotter than Megan Fox!" Bex relaxed and allowed Grant to kiss her.

"Aww, stop making-out! Please! We get enough of Cammie and Zach, but now you two also?" Jonas asked while I turned beet-red, and Zach smirked.

Ashleigh cleared her throat, letting everyone know she was there. Of course, she had her sights set on Zach, no one else except my boyfriend. Just like old times.

"Well Ashleigh, this is my boyfriend Zach, my roommate Bex and her boyfriend Grant, my other roommate Liz and her boyfriend Jonas, my other roommate Macey and her boyfriend Nick, and you know Carson. Guys this is Ashleigh." They all shook her hand and politely smiled. I swear she drooled and almost passed out when Zach shook her hand.

"So Ashleigh, how do you know Cammie?" Bex asked.

"We were best friends when she lived here." She answered as if we still were.

"Well, we ought to get going, right guys?" I asked, actually, more like ordered. They all nodded in agreement.

"Oaky, well I'll see you around Cammie. It was great to see you." Ashleigh said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, great to see you too." I replied through gritted teeth.

After she left I sighed in relief. "Come on guys; let's go see our new house."

The "house" was more like a mansion. There were at least 10 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. My bedroom was in between Macey and Bex's and across from Zach's. All in all, this had been a pretty good day.

**There you go! It took me FOREVER to write! I'll try and update soon, but I make no promises. R&R please!**


End file.
